My Wish Continued
by LovelyClair
Summary: Claire Black has been at Hogwarts only three years now, after missing the first two years living her life as a Muggle, her mother and father now dead and her left to take care of her young brother Regulus. She has to figure out how to be there to help her good friend while at the same time figure out what Voldemort really wants with her...
1. The Veil After Effects

AN: While I could continue written stories after re-reading I realized they were filled with flaws and mistakes, yet I did not want to go back and write each one so I started a new continuing story after many years :)

A bit about the main character I started the stories when Harry first ran from home in the Third book when Sirius was introduced. I created a few new characters to tie into the story Helga and Greta Dumbledore and Claire Black to name a few. Well hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Claire Black awoke as if catching herself from falling ever since the battle at the Ministry of Magic she could dream of nothing but falling behind the veil.<p>

Her father's face still fresh in her mind as he fell after Bellatrix's curse, the sinister evil that she was cackling at her triumph. She could hear all the voices too some she could hear others barely audible. Since starting Sixth year at Hogwarts she was very much aware of her new talent the grave yard at home and the one at Hogsmeade the voices of the dead were more than willing to talk to her.

She walked down into the common room staring out at the black depths that was the lake she contemplated how she would deal with this almost inconvenience. Harry's own troubles were greater than hers but she wanted to be there for him, the best she could. It was hard when they seemed to have switched roles in life; she had become the orphan, and was now wanted by Voldemort as well for whatever reason she could not explain.

Looking at her reflection she realized three years does a lot and a lot had happened she felt more grown up and the responsibility of another life made her more aware of her actions, feeling less aggressive and more calm she loved staring out at that lake no matter the time of the day it gave her the right blank canvas to clear her mind and thoughts.

"Talking to a ghost might help…" Came a familiar voice behind her Draco her useless second cousin walked in and leaned against a table rocking it slightly under his weight.

"I thank you for your concern but you need not bother, I have no use to continue using this talent I've developed no thanks to your aunt." Claire said moving past him.

"You'd be better off joining us Diggory is now acting of his own free will, he too has realized that there is no going back when the dark lord asks a favour of you…" he said a look of worry passing over his eyes.

"Please don't talk about Cedric to me I'd rather not hear it, I don't know if I can believe anything out of your mouth one minute he is dead the next he is fully serving Voldemort… I don't care and I don't care about him." She said passing through the door to the dormitory as Pansy awoke yawning and stretching.

"Black you do have weird sleeping habits you know…" she said.

"Sorry Pansy I am just a light sleeper." Claire said dressing and then walking back out she went looking for the three people she loved most and could always count on her good friends.

Harry was the only one she found and had been reading over his potions book, Claire sat across from him looking at the book scribbled with notes and he looked up when she sat down.

"Potions… I thought you did poorly on your O.W.L?" Claire said. She was in Advanced Potions and had no problem preforming all the elixirs that Slughorn put before them.

"Yes but Slughorn insisted that I join the class and besides the person who had this text book before me is a potions genius." He said.

"May I?" Claire asked holding her hand out for the book.

Harry reluctantly handed it over and she looked it over, _The Half-Blood Prince _was scrawled on the inside cover and she flipped through the book looking at the writing it looked familiar.

"Can I have that back please…? " Harry said.

Sliding it back across the table Claire made to say something but was stopped as Ron and Hermione arrived.

"That book need to be given back I've told you several times Harry…" Hermione said.

Harry just brushed her off and continued reading.

Claire looked at Hermione sympathetically and then Ron piped up, "You could help us out you know that book is a bit of a cheat."

"Look I got handed this book I am going to use it end of story…" Harry said.

"Who is excited for Hogsmeade, I sure am…" Claire said changing the subject and hoping to relieve some tension.

"Claire I want to go elsewhere…" Hermione said.

Understanding she stood and walked off with Hermione, "It must be aggravating him being obsessed with that book."

"It bothers me because it is not honest he doesn't seem to get that." Hermione said.

"You are right I…" Claire stopped she heard a voice sharp and clear from behind her and she turned to look.

"Claire are you alright…?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I heard someone…" she said.

"Well there are a few people around, perhaps…" Hermione started but Claire had started to walk and then run.

"Hermione hurry come on someone is in trouble." She said and they ran.

For Claire the scream was loud almost deafening like someone in danger, when they rounded a corner she looked and saw no one.

"Claire what is it… what did you hear?" Hermione asked and she hit her forehead.

"So stupid…" Claire said and Hermione rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Claire but what was that?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since I fell through that veil and died, I've heard the dead they are surrounding me and I don't know how to quiet them." Claire said, "I hoped Dumbledore could help but I can never seem to get a moment to talk to him, I hope to talk to Snape about it he is the closest to him it seems."

"There is no way of telling if this recent change in me has anything to do with Voldemort, but perhaps he can shed light on it." Claire said.

"I hope so you should see him soon, we all know hearing voices is never a good thing." Hermione said.

They parted at the doors and Claire continued her day, she peeked into Defense Against the Dark Arts at the end of the day and saw Snape's office door open. Climbing the small staircase she saw the door open a crack and knocked peeking in slightly.

"Professor it's me Claire." She announced and was surprised to find the office empty looking around it was much different from the last time she was here when the fake Moody worked there.

A moving photo on the shelf caught her eye and she picked it up off the shelf her mother, Snape, and Lilly looked up at her she looked at Snape and he smiled… never in her time knowing him had she ever seen a smile. She figured he had nothing to smile about anymore, her mother was so beautiful she was grinning big and she looked beside her and she was there a ghost next to her she looked around and she materialized.

"Momma…" Claire felt tears sting her eyes and she coughed and smiled.

"I decided to come here and be one of the many ghosts of Hogwarts, you need me I am lonely in the afterlife… while I know I can never leave here I can be here for you and one day Regulus when he comes to the school." Helga said.

"You must have been good friends with Snape?" she said placing the photo back.

Helga moved to see the photo, "He was such a misunderstood kind person, I wonder if he is still that way." She said, "Severus is very good at closing himself off to any sort of kindness, shortly after this he stopped talking to us without warning."

Claire heard voices in the classroom and Helga looked at her daughter, "Ask him about what has happened to you please I very much would like to know if he has any idea."

Snape appeared at the office door looking between the ghost of Helga Dumbledore and Claire Black.

"Well to what do I owe this honour Miss. Black." He said.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter to come soon :)<p> 


	2. The Importance of Promises

"Where is my Grandfather?" Helga asked looking at Snape.

"Helga I don't have to answer that question, if he wanted to be seen or spoken to he will let you know." Snape said.

"But he promised me he would look out for Claire; guide her if she needed it." She said.

"I am sorry I cannot be of more assistance, now there is another reason… Claire?" Snape now looked at her and she looked at her mother still left without reassurance but she had a pressing worry.

"Professor ever since I've come back from behind the veil, all I hear are these voices I've even seen events that happened in places long ago… its strange I feel strange." She said.

"Claire no one knows what is on the other side of that veil, the fact you are even back is a miracle." Severus said.

"So you are saying you have no explanation for this gift at all…" she said.

"I am not the one who has all the answers that would be your, great grandfather…" he said and she slumped in her chair.

"I am just so worried it has something to do with Voldemort like he is finding another way to watch me." Claire said.

"This time I don't think it is Voldemort." Severus said and she rose thanking him.

"You will figure it out my dear I believe in you." Helga said following her.

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor:

"Lucius I am tired of my old body, I don't look young and handsome like I use to be." Voldemort said.

"My Lord the answer is in in the life of the young man you spared, while you can't completely take over you can share." Lucius said and Voldemort smiled maliciously.

Opening the cellar door he stared at Cedric Diggory who looked up at him too weak to stand, he moved down the stairs and lifted the boy off the floor he was young eighteen and perfect for his goal. Harry would die it had to happen, closing his eyes he uttered the enchantment that would let him occupy Cedric's mind, body, and spirit.

When he finished he hissed in pain as Cedric's pain became his own too, "Lucius the potion I am in pain…"

He greedily drank feeling his body heal, but there was more he was Diggory now and that meant being back in civilization… he had to go back to Hogwarts.

"Leave my body…" a faint voice said he knew it was Cedric and he chuckled.

"No I need you… I need you so I can kill Harry Potter…" he said.

Back at Hogwarts:

Claire sat solemnly at the Slytherin table sifting her food around her plate; she glanced up at the empty Headmaster's chair and the absence of Harry. Pansy sat to her left and poked her arm she snapped back to herself and looked at her.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I suppose I am just thinking about what has been going on, it's hard to keep a happy face." She said and Pansy nodded.

"For once in my life I am scared, worried and unsure Claire when the time comes you can count on me," she said, "My father and mother are under _his_ thumb and I am worried for them, I now know that his way is not the right way."

Claire was stunned to hear her speak in this manner, it was a new side to the girl she disliked for three years.

"I mean look at them…" she started gesturing to the school, "These are living breathing people with families what right does anyone have to take that from them."

"No one has a right Pansy it's just plain wrong…" Claire said.

"Well what are we doing here sulking I see…" Draco said with his usual air of arrogance.

Claire ignored him she was tired of putting up with his nonsense and she turned to face him, looking him right in the eye she walked past without saying a word.

"Claire…" she turned to see her mother floating toward her and she smiled at her.

"You must be strong in times like these Claire, there will be war and you Harry and all the other's must be ready…you understand that right?" Helga said and Claire nodded.

"I try to… it's so difficult to know where I stand." Claire said she looked back into the great hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat talking.

"Do you feel like you don't belong with them anymore?" Helga asked and Claire stared at them.

"Sometime I do and other times I don't, we use to be so close and I feel like my own reservations are driving a wedge between us." Claire said, "I feel like I must protect them, and that means separating myself I suppose."

"How do you think they will feel knowing that their good friend wants to stay away from them?" Helga asked.

"I cannot speak for them…" Claire said.

"Don't close your heart to your friends my darling you need them and they need you… now more than ever." Helga said, "Besides Harry is your family now…"

Claire had almost forgotten, when James had returned two years ago it was a shock to all. Harry had his father back and he remarried her aunt Greta her mother's twin sister. She also had Helen now and Harry was in a warm loving home. She thought of the cold lonely house across the street from Harry's home her Great- Grandfather's house now occupied by Remus and her second cousin, it was a shock to learn that they had been in love and now living a married life in Godric's Hollow taking care of her younger brother who was born three years ago.

"Mother you are right… how could I push them away." Claire said.

"Go to them show them you care, I wish I had done the same for my friends after…" Helga looked pensive.

"Mum the time you decided to hide to go to the muggle world and not look back, I wish so much sometimes we were back there at the house on Magnolia… but that day I saw Harry and rode the Knight Bus our life just changed so drastically." Claire said. "Would you want to go back to that world if you could?"

Helga shook her head, "Never being with your father in the last moments of my life and you and your brother, I wouldn't change it for a thousand muggle years."

"Claire…?" Harry said coming up beside her.

"Hey there Harry, have you see my mum yet?" she asked and he smiled at Helga.

"Hello Aunt Helga…" Harry said.

"I hope my sister is being a good step-mother to you?" she said and he smiled.

"The best…" he said.

"Harry I was telling Claire that you all must stick together and be strong… friendship and love are more powerful then fear and hatred." Helga said.

Floating away she thought of her last year at Hogwarts, a time she knew things would change things would become shockingly different It started with one of her best friends in a place Helga knew all too well.

Malfoy Manor Twenty- one years ago:

"Finally!" Helga said walking through the doors with her dearest friend Cillia Malfoy.

"Let's go upstairs I'd rather not face my parents right now." She said.

"What they're proud you finished school now it's time for the real world our careers." Helga said.

"Do you really want to be an Auror think of the danger's…" Cillia said.

"Well what would you like to do?" Helga asked as they entered the room Cillia shook her blond head and chuckled.

"I want to be free… this gilded cage is too small for me." Cillia said.

Helga walked over to the tall French doors and opened them to look out at Cillia's beautiful garden the white peacocks strutted on the perfectly manicured lawn and she smiled, "Your family is so dark how do they get such beauty surrounding them?"

"I don't know, you know I have another brother right?" Cillia said.

"I think I remember him he was in seventh year when we started… right?" Helga said.

"Yeah Lucius was so jealous of him they hate each other, I haven't seen him for seven years my parents refuse to let me speak of him." Cillia said, "Rodin is also an Auror and he's been fighting this new force that has been around we don't know what kind of a wizard he is… but he's bad really bad."

"Lucius flapping his jaws no doubt…" Helga said.

"Yes he comes home talking about the ministry all the time he's only been there a year, he's vying for minister of Magic father said he is proud of his ambitions." Cillia said.

"Oh there is no doubt of his ambitions…" Helga said teasing Lucius was her favourite pass time.

"I feel though our ambitions will lead us on different paths, with time going so fast I wish we didn't walk out of the doors so fast." Cillia said.

"Where ever we go my dearest friend I will do my best to stay close to you… I promise." Helga said.

"Some promises are hard to keep." Cillia said.

Present time:

Helga could not cry but she knew that she had most definitely broke her promise to her good friend and in turn shut all out she did not want Claire to do the same it would be a regret she did not want her daughter to face.

Claire walked into the Slytherin common room hours later and slumped in to a chair exhausted from the day she glanced around at the empty room when her eyes fell on Draco sitting behind a curtain, she walked closer and could see his shoulders shaking he was sobbing. She looked around and then moved closer to him resting a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked and pointed his wand at her then lowered it, "What do you want?"

"Something is wrong you can tell me you know…" Claire said and he scoffed.

"Me tell you ha… it's the last thing I'll ever do then confide in you cousin…" he spat.

"Please Draco…" she said reaching out to him.

"No back off Black I'll not…" he stopped but was cut off.

"Draco you ought to listen to the girl she is trying to help you." A voice sounded from the common room entrance.

A man with short chestnut brown hair stood tall in the door his eyes were a cool blue and beside him stood a beautiful woman who was tall and slender with white blond hair and the same cool gaze.

"No you two what do you want…"


End file.
